dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali Kamara
Kali Kamara Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Kali Nichelle Kamara is an African-American witch from Baltimore, Maryland. Her biological and adoptive families were Uagadou and Ilvermorny grads. She's headed towards being the first to graduate from Hogwarts since she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Quick Info Kali was born in Locust Point during the winter of 2022 to Therese Fyle and Isaias Wilson. She was unwanted before she was even born, both her parents voluntarily relinquished their parental responsibilities at birth. She was taken into an adoptive family where she was given her name by her adoptive parents Lulu Bockarie and Jabari Kamara. Kali was the beloved daughter of the Kamara family until they were presumed dead when she was two years old. She discovered her magic when he was seven, she levitated broken pieces of splintered wood after karate kicking it. She wasn't shocked, she was excited to know that she was a witch the secret she gained was one she liked having. A few of the other children in the orphanage had discovered their magic just as recently as she did. Most of the children were younger than her, and a few were older, it made it easier on her to have seen and heard from them first. Dreaming about all different magic she could learn became a hobby of hers. She liked to think of having magic as a club all wizards and witches are a part of, she thought it was something that connected them to one another. Traits Her sense of creativity is what drives her. She's always thinking of something that is usually magic related that she wants to incorporate into her life. She suffers from a lack of focus as she is constantly letting herself get carried away with her various day dreams. She wants to practice or at least learn about all the magic that's available to her no matter how hard it is, no matter the personal cost to her. She thinks it's her right as a witch to be knowledgeable about all branches of magic. Appearance Kali is slightly below average weight and above average height. She doesn't know if she looks like either of her parents, she's never met them. What she also doesn't know is that she has the perfect combination of her mother and father's features. She has her mother's eyes from the shape to the color, as well as her mother's nose. She has her father's ears and his vibrant smile. Model: Normani Kordei Hamilton Kali Kamara1.jpg Kali Kamara2.jpg Kali Kamara3.jpg Kali Kamara4.jpg Kali Kamara5.jpg Kali Kamara6.jpg Kali Kamara7.jpg Kali Kamara WB1.jpg Kali Kamara WB3.jpg Kali Kamara WB5.png Personality Kali is an introvert, a lot of her feelings and thoughts are internalized. She doesn't hold back from expressing herself, and she would never let anyone disrespect her. She believes in standing up for oneself, but she doesn't agree with fighting other people's battles for them. She's often quietly thinking creative thoughts. She sometimes gets a smile on her face for what seems like no reason. The reason would always be she's fantasizing about what she can do with her magic. The changes she can make in her life as a witch. She's selfish in her mind and only thinks of the benefits to her. Her favorite past time other than daydreaming is writing. She's not as creative with her writing as she is with her daydreaming. She mainly keeps a journal for daily or weekly entries she can reflect on later. The best or the worst parts of her day typically involve thoughts about her biological parents. She rips out personal pages and tries to only write about magic. Family }} Bockarie }} Lulu Bockarie is a Sierra Leonean American Half-Blood witch born in 1995. She struggled with her magic due to her father's old world ideals. Kofi Bockarie was a supremist, however, he wasn't ashamed of breed with Half bloods. He and his family emigrated to the United States when he was a boy. He met her mother Imani Lewis while they studied magic together at Ilvermorny. Lulu was indoctrinated into the intricacies of Pure-Blood life before she was able to show signs of magic. By the age of eight she was being trained in Occlumency. He made Lulu feel insecure when she failed but he didn't do anything to rebuild her confidence when she succeeded either. Kamara }} Jabari Kamara is a Sierra Leonean British Half-Blood wizard born in 1993. He was born into muggle society but left it behind quickly enough to embrace the wizarding world as his true place. His mother Ada was born in Sierra Leone and moved with her parents to Great Britain while she was a teenager. His father Naiser had been raised in London where he graduated from Hogwarts. His meeting with Ada was a spontaneous one. His father was the one to help her adapt the most quickly to British life even attempting to speak with a thick accent on occasion when he was with her to make her laugh. Jabari made his way through Hogwarts like his father did before transferring to Ilvermorny. He did spend three years in Sierra Leone, before he was back in the UK. By the time he was fourteen years old and he was living in Maryland. Relationships Magical abilities Potions Trivia *Kali means: "Energetic" *Nichelle means: "Victorious maiden" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "K" Category:Half-Blood Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Maple Wand Category:Porlock Wand Category:February Birthday Category:Hufflepuff Category:Ambidextrous Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Born in America Category:American Category:Adopted Category:Orphan Category:Lived in orphanage